Avantheum Saga Online
by Akutenshi-kun
Summary: Naruto itu punya tingkat ke-lucky-an yang OP di dunia nyata! Iseng-iseng beli kapsul permainan VRMMORPG pertama di Jepang, siapa sangka hoki itu terus nguntit di belakangnya. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, naga itu levelnya SSS, artinya bukan gampang mencarinya. Yah, seperti mencari butir garam di semangkuk gula, gitu." 3rd Chap is Up!
1. Chapter 1 Assassin Class! WTF!

Halo, saya newbie di sini. Jika Anda sekalian merasa jika fic saya punya kesalahan jangan sungkan untuk kritikannya yaa..

Oke, selamat membaca aja..

.

.

.

[START]

 _'Selamat datang di Avantheum Online Saga. Deteksi kami menunjukkan bahwa Anda telah memiliki Karakter Virtual sebelumnya. Apa Anda ingin melanjutkan?'_

 **YES** |NO

 _'Terima kasih, ID dengan serial number 004517869 telah dikonfirmasi dan selamat menikmati petualangan Anda untuk meraih gela-'_

 **SKIP**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Nothing be happy to be just a fans. Pure as big of Anime fans.

.

.

.

Naruto Side.

Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan mataku, sedetik kemudian aku telah berada di dalam kamar penginapan yang sama dari posisiku _log out_ belasan jam yang lalu. Ah.. Udara ini, suasana ini. _Avantheum Online Saga_ memang VRMMORPG terbaik se-Jepang.

Kurenggangkan ototku, lalu melihat jam menunjukkan 7.30 AM. Oke, saatnya _leveling_! Tapi sebelum itu, kulihat dulu stat-ku.

Player: Naruto.

Class: None.

Guild: None.

Level: 3.

HP: 3000/3000.

MP: 0.

ATK: 150+20.

DEF: 100.

AGI: 15.

SPD: 15.

VIT: 20.

INT: 20.

SKILL POWER: Pasif (+20 ATK). 1. [Dibuka setelah Kelas terpenuhi]. 2. [Dibuka setelah Kelas terpenuhi]. 3. _Ultimate Skill_ [Dibuka setelah Kelas terpenuhi].

Inventory: 15 Gold, 10 Wheat Bread, 10 Mineral Water, Standard short Sword.

Benar-benar level yang membuatku ingin mendesah depresi, tapi harap dimaklumi, karna aku memang baru dua kali masuk dalam permainan _real time_ ini. Segera aku keluar penginapan, yang di depan bangunan tempatku bermalam adalah taman air mancur di tengah jalan yang memiliki simpang empat. Ah, lebih tepatnya ini alun-alun.

Aku melangkah sebentar, lalu tak sengaja mendengar obrolan dua _player_ yang berjalan melintasiku. Apa tadi namanya? _Guess_? _Guest_? Entahlah, aku tidak tertarik, namun saat mendengar mereka bisa mendapatkan keping koin untuk membeli item-item perlengkapan _game_ ini, juga bisa mendapatkan EXP yang lebih daripada kita _leveling_ biasa, secara alami aku tiba-tiba mengingikannya juga.

Tunggu, aku masih hijau di sini. Aku bahkan tidak membaca buku panduan dari permainan ini. Benar-benar, ini membuat aku buta pengetahuan. Ah, aku menyesal dan membenarkan perkataan seseorang tentang 'Buku adalah jendela dunia'.

Sembari berpikir, aku berjalan menuju bangku panjang di depan air mancur yang disediakan sistem, lalu duduk sambil membuka stat-ku dan tidak menyadari seseorang yang terlebih dulu ada di sana.

Aku yang sibuk dengan duniaku seketika terkejut saat orang itu menepuk pundak kiriku pelan. Aku menoleh dan menemukan seorang kakek berambut hitam cepak dengan jenggot putihnya yang sepanjang dada, wajah keriput dan mata hitamnya yang sayu menatapku ramah. Dia mengenakan jubah berlengan panjang yang longgar dengan warna cokelat tua, warna yang sama dengan baju berlengan pendek yang kupakai saat ini. Kulihat di atas kepalanya yang tak nampak tanda level, bisa kupastikan ini adalah NPC.

"Halo, Anak Muda," dia menyapaku. "Kulihat sepertinya kau sedang kebingungan?" Uwoh, dia seperti cenayang. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, antara terkejut juga belum cukup 'ngeh' dengan situasi saat ini.

"Aku mungkin bisa sedikit membantumu," dia, kakek yang memegang tongkat di tangan kirinya itu tersenyum makin lebar setelah berucap demikian. "Tapi aku belum makan, dan aku sangat lapar. Aku takut jika nanti bicaraku akan sedikit tidak nyambung."

"A-ahahaha.." keringat sebesar biji nangka keluar di belakang kepalaku. Kampret! Bahkan _non-player character_ pun tau cara bernegosias-, bukan, memeras! Kubuka _inventory_ milikku, lalu mengambil dua dari sepuluh roti gandum sebesar botol minuman berukuran 1500 ml beserta air mineral yang memang diberikan gratis oleh _developer_ saat aku pertama kali memasuki _game_ , lalu memberikannya secara tidak rela. Hei! Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa di sini!

Si kakek makan sangat lahap, bahkan satu roti sebesar itu ia makan tidak sampai sepuluh gigitan. Aku cengo, lalu tersadar saat orang tua di sampingku ini menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kini sedikit buncit dengan wajah puas. Sepertinya dia kekenyangan.

"Levelmu sangat rendah, Anak Muda." Kakek ini membuat pernyataan awal. Aku mengangguk singkat, sangat jauh dari kata puas dengan apa yang telah kukeluarkan beberapa saat lalu. Dia menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum. "Kau bahkan belum memiliki Kelas." Maaf telah mengecewakanmu, kakek! Kelas terbuka saat aku mencapai level 5, sialan! Aku ini masih _newbie_ , bahkan aku tidak tahu aku ini di mana!

Aku ingin berkata-kata seperti di atas, namun karena tata krama yang ditanamkan keluargaku sejak bayi, sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk ogah-ogahan.

Kakek ini tersenyum makin lebar. Merasa jengkel karena si tua keriput ini masih memamerkan senyum lebar serta beberapa giginya yang ompong tanpa berbicara, aku hendak beranjak pergi sebelum..

"Mau mendengar sebuah kisah?"

[DING]

 _'Mendengarkan kisah langsung dari mulut sang legenda yang telah membantai dan melenyapkan peradaban Raja Wizard Malvius Vermilion beserta 50000 pengikutnya seorang diri.'_

 **YES** | NO

Aku melongo dan tak sadar menekan tombol 'YES'. Kakek ini?! Serius?! Lalu dia- ehm, maksudku beliau memulai ceritanya.

"-Dan begitulah, aku menjadi buronan selama 50 tahun, dan hanya di sinilah orang-orang tidak mengenaliku sebagai _Demi-God of Magic_." Si kakek, yang sudah kuketahui namanya adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen dengan Kelas _Mage_ ini mengakhiri ceritanya.

Mendengar cerita selama hampir tiga jam bahkan tidak membuatku ingat waktu. Aku merasa kakek Hiruzen baru memulai kisahnya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ah, benar-benar rasa takjubku seolah menghentikan masa.

Dari kisah si kakek, aku mengetahui beberapa hal. Kota ini bernama _Konoha_ , kota terbesar yang berada di kerajaan _Hi_. Bukan cuma itu, selain kerajaan _Hi_ , terdapat pula kerajaan _Kaminari_ , kerajaan _Kaze_ , lalu kerajaan _Mizu_ dan terakhir kerajaan _Tsuchi_. Dalam dunia Avantheum ini, Kelas dibagi menjadi enam, yakni Kelas _Fighter_ , Kelas _Archer_ , Kelas _Tanker_ , Kelas _Priest_ , Kelas _Mage_ dan Kelas _Assassin_.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kelas, lebih asyik Kelas yang mana ya? _Tanker_ , apa _Fighter_? Oh, tidak. Aku enggak sudi dijadiin tameng hidup walau punya HP, DEF dan ATK gede. Ah, _Priest_ boleh juga, kerjanya kan cuma berdiri di belakang sambil sesekali menggunakan _healing_ \- _hell no_! Aku bukan banci! Setidaknya aku punya harga diri dengan ikut menyerang. _Assassin_? Enggak mau! Walaupun _agility_ , _speed_ dan _attack_ memiliki poin yang tinggi, namun pengendaliannya susah dan cepat mati, itu pun belum termasuk boros _Mana_ lho. Oke, antara _Mage_ dan _Archer_ , kurasa mereka tidak buruk, itung-itung kalau bisa menjadi seperti Sarutobi Hiruzen- _sama_ , siapa tahu?

Aku bernapas lega, kukira aku tidak dapat menemukan tentang jenis-jenis Kelas akibat aku melakukan kesalahan waktu _Sign-up_ , ternyata memang ini adalah kebijakan pihak _Avantheum Saga Online_ sendiri.

Ah, aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot membaca buku panduan.

"Pengalaman Anda luar biasa, Sarutobi- _sama_. Saya benar-benar terinspirasi." Sebenarnya aku berkata seperti itu bukan karena aku betul-betul takjub akan kisahnya, mengingat beliau adalah NPC yang memang otaknya telah difabrikasi sedemikian rupa. Saat aku ingin melanjutkan pujian-pujian tidak tulusku, pemberitahuan muncul.

[DING]

 _'Anda mendapat 5000 Gold dari Sarutobi Hiruzen. Pesan beliau: Gunakanlah dengan bijak.'_

Haa..?! Seriusan? Astaga.. Aku benar-benar beruntung! Bayangkan, 5000 Gold! Biaya menyewa penginapan paling mahal adalah dua puluh lima Gold per minggunya, itu pun fasilitasnya super lengkap. Ada dua kamar, satu dapur, AC, TV, kamar mandi air panas, belum yang lainnya. Sumpah, pokoknya seperti hotel bintang seratus deh, itu pun kalau ada.

Ehem, sebelumnya mari kuperkenalkan mata uang di gim ini. Di sini, pecahan mata uang adalah logam, dan itu terdiri dari Gold dan Silver. Satu Gold itu setara dengan seratus Silver.

"Ahahahaha!" Kakek tua di sampingku ini terbahak-bahak. "Baru pertama kalinya kutemukan bocah seunik dirimu, Anak Muda. Padahal sebelum ini, tidak ada orang yang mau mendengar celotehanku, apa lagi memujinya! Ditambah lagi, kau mau saja membagi makanan, padahal kau belum tahu cara mendapat uang di-" maaf, Kakek Hiruzen. Aku tenggelam dalam fantasiku sendiri bersama ribuan keping Gold-ku.

"Sebagai permintaan terakhirku, bolehkah aku meminta tolong kepadamu?"

Oh, Iya. Aku lupa! Aku menggut-manggut sendiri, tidak sadar secara bersamaan mengiyakan permintaan Kakek Hiruzen.

"Di ujung jalan ini," beliau menunjuk ke kanan kami. Walaupun aku mengikuti arahnya, sayang pikiranku masih tidak pada tempatnya, Kakek. "Ada toko yang menjual persenjataan. Pergilah ke sana dan berikan tongkatku pada cucuku." Maaf, Hiruzen- _sama_. Aku masih tidak mendengarmu.

Aku membayangkan _Equipment_ juga, dengan 5000 Gold, aku sangat bersemangat saat aku berpikir bisa mendapat perlengkapan karakter yang tergolong mew-

[DING]

-ah? Notifikasi apa lagi sih? Mengganggu khayalanku saja. Dasar kampret!

 _'Hidden Quest: Special! Sarutobi Hiruzen menyerahkan pusakanya, tongkat sihir King Enma, untuk diserahkan kepada cucunya, Sarutobi Konohamaru. Status: Ongoing. Expired: 00: 09: 59 sec. Reward: xxx'_

"Ha-haah?!" Aku tersentak antara percaya tak percaya pada notis di depanku, lalu menoleh pada si kakek seakan meminta penjelasan. "Kakek serius?!"

Bayangkan! Aku masuk ke dunia antah-berantah ini baru kemarin, tanpa membaca buku panduan apa pun. Aku mengerti tentang menginap, _leveling_ atau bla bla bla itu pun karena ada tutorial dasar dari pihak _developer_. Tentu saja, tentang level-ku yang mencapai angka 3, mungkin GM yang merasa kasihan padaku, atau level rendah bisa menaikkan level dengan cepat, kayaknya sih.

Tetapi, satu hal yang harus kalian tahu adalah tingkat keberuntunganku di dunia nyata mencapai sembilan puluh persen, dan kurasa ke- _lucky_ -an itu terseret masuk ke sini.

Kakek Hiruzen tersenyum teduh menanggapi ketidakpercayaanku pada _Quest_ perdana ini dan mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus cepat, karna kau sudah menghabiskan satu menit di sini."

Uwooh! Aku benar-benar tidak membaca detil misi ini. Saat kulihat kembali, masa kedaluwarsa _Quest_ ini tinggal delapan menit lebih empat puluh tiga detik. Aku harus cepat!

~ASO~

Bunyi lonceng di atas pintu masuk toko berdenting saat aku menerobosnya. Oh, berlari sepanjang tiga kilometer ternyata berdampak cukup signifikan pada karakterku. Bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi di duniaku, aku ini cukup yakin pada kemampuanku jika ada yang mau menantang _sprint_. _Positive thinking_ aja, mungkin avatar-ku yang terlalu lembek.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Seorang gadis NPC berambut cokelat sebahu menyapaku dari arah kanan. Aku menoleh, hanya untuk sejenak melupakan untuk apa tujuanku kemari. Lihatlah barang-barang _equipment_ yang dijual di sini. Ada armor, pedang, kapak, busur, tombak, tameng dan banyak lagi yang dipajang di seluruh dinding. Tapi dari semua itu, ada satu benda yang paling menarik perhatianku.

Aku melengkah menuju si penjaga. Ah, lebih tepatnya ke arah sebuah kotak bening di dalam etalase yang ada di depan si NPC. "Ini pedang?"

Menanggapi keraguan dalam pertanyaanku, NPC tadi tersenyum, lalu mengambil kotak yang kutunjuk sebelumnya dan menyodorkan kepadaku. Tanpa basa basi aku memungutnya, tapi ternyata di bawah benda ini masih ada benda serupa.

"Tentu saja ini pedang, Tuan."

Oh, sangat berat! Pedang aneh ini berwarna metalik, berbentuk jajar genjang dengan satu mata pisau. Lebarnya sekitar dua puluh sentimeter dengan panjangnya yang mencapai setengah meter. Genggaman pedang unik ini ada di bagian belakang, dan itu sangat pas untuk dimasuki empat jari. Aku ingat! Segera kusambungkan benda satunya lagi, dan akhirnya persepsiku betul-betul nyata.

Ketemu! Ternyata pedang ini memang mirip seperti senjata karakter Sentinel Prime dalam film _Transformers_ , _movie_ barat yang pernah kutonton sebelumnya.

Aku ingin membelinya, setidaknya untuk pajangan jikalau nanti pedang ini tidak cocok untuk Kelas-ku. Pokoknya, aku harus memilikinya! "Berapa harganya?"

"Sebentar," menanggapi pertanyaanku, _non-player character_ ini mengetik sesuatu pada hologram di depannya, lalu tersenyum kepadaku sesaat kemudian. "Harganya 3000 Gold, Tuan."

Aku melongo dibuatnya. 3000 Gold? Yang benar saja! Aku cemberut pada NPC di depanku yang masih saja tersenyum. Apa dia membodohiku? Ingin sekali aku mengetahui benda ini, tapi apadaya _skill Analyze_ hanya bekerja ketika levelku mencapai delapan. Sialan! Tiga ribu Gold itu bukan barang murah. Waktu aku pertama kali masuk gim ini juga hanya diberi modal dua puluh Gold.

Dengan sangat berat hati aku membuka _inventory_ , hanya untuk dikejutkan dengan _Quest_ yang baru saja kulupakan. Aku tertegun, lalu panik seketika. _Quest_ ini hanya berumur sepuluh detik sebelum kedaluwarsa! "NPC- _san_! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Konohamaru-!"

Suara pintu dari dalam ruangan sebelah kiriku terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda yang sepertinya beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku menatapku tenang.

"Denganku?" pertanyaan singkat pemuda bersurai cokelat jabrik yang baru keluar itu meyakinkan perkiraanku. "Ada perlu apa?"

Tanpa bicara aku bergegas ke arah bocah itu, lalu memberikan tongkat yang baru saja kukeluarkan. "Ini."

[DING]

 _'Hidden Quest: Special! Accomplished!'_

[DING]

 _'Level Up! 10 poin gratis ditambahkan!'_

[DING]

 _'Sistem navigasi dan pemetaan terbuka! Debut Anda untuk memburu monster di luar dinding Konoha telah menanti!'_

Wow! Aku sudah bisa _grinding_ di hutan? Akhirnya! Masih ingin tenggelam dalam euforia, aku tidak sadar kalau Konohamaru sudah kembali masuk melalui pintu yang tadi mengeluarkannya, lalu kembali lagi ke depanku untuk menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran 40x40 sentimeter padaku.

Aku segera sadar dan menerima kotak hitam ini. Sebentar kuamati, kayu pada dasar pembuatan kotak ini bukan kayu biasa, terlihat dari tingkat kekerasan dan kepadatannya, ini seperti kayu yang bisa mengeluarkan bunga api saat kita menebang batangnya. Tanpa ambil pusing segera kubuka kotak polos ini, dan mendapati di dalamnya terdapat pisau kembar sepanjang 30 cm. Aku mengambil satu, lalu kuamati secara detil.

Pisau ini berwarna hitam legam bak arang dengan _sangat_ sedikit warna _chrome_ pada mata pisau. Mempunyai satu sisi tajam dengan ujung runcing, sedang pada sisi tumpulnya seperti bergerigi. Tidak ada gagang, hanya ada empat lubang di pangkal pisau. Kuperkirakan itu adalah tempat menautkan jari. Kesimpulan dariku, jika kedua pisau ini digabung akan menjadi bentuk hati yang cukup besar.

"Itu _dual dagger_ milik mendiang pamanku." Konohamaru berucap, membuatku mengalihkan fokus kepadanya. "Ambillah sebagai imbalan dariku,"

Aku tercengang beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kuterima dengan senang hati, Sarutobi-san. Terima kasih."

Konohamaru mengangguk masih dengan wajah ramahnya. "Sama-sama. Oh, ya. Nama sepasang _dagger_ itu Avant-garde."

Mataku berbinar senang, lalu dalam hitungan singkat melotot tak percaya saat pemberitahuan muncul tiba-tiba.

[DING]

 _'Level Up! 10 poin gratis ditambahkan! Pemilihan Kelas terbuka!'_

[DING]

 _'Mendapatkan Avant-garde dengan tingkat kelangkaan Epic I. Anda masuk Kelas Assassin secara paksa!'_

[DING]

 _'Level Up! 10 poin gratis ditambahkan! Sistem Guild dan multi-chat antar pemain terbuka!'_

[DING]

 _'Level Up! 10 poin gratis ditambahkan! Sistem party dan pet terbuka!'_

[DING]

 _'Level Up! 10 poin gratis ditambahkan! Sistem pelelangan dan mode analyze terbuka!'_

"A-as-astaga!" Wajahku berkeringat dingin, mulutku menjeblak. Kelas Assassin? Ini buruk! Dengan jari yang gemetar aku menyentuh profilku.

Player: Naruto.

Class: Assassin.

Guild: None.

Level: 8.

HP: 8000/8000.

MP: 3000/3000.

ATK: 400+90, Crit chance +10%.

DEF: 200.

AGI: 60.

SPD: 75.

VIT: 50.

INT: 90.

SKILL POWER: Pasif (+20 ATK). 1. Shadows scratch (+40 ATK). 2. (Area on Effects) Windstream Dawn (+30 ATK). 3. _Ultimate Skill_ : Ultimate Swift [Bloody-blade Dancing] 16 hit [+10% critical chance/ hit], Paralize 5 sec [Instant Kill on lower enemies].

Inventory: 5015 Gold, 8 Wheat Bread, 9 Mineral Water, Standard Short Sword, Avant-garde.

-Atau mungkin aku harus merubah persepsiku?

.

.

.

To be Continue..

Terima kasih udah mampir, soal penjelasan tentang gunanya skill di chap depan aja yaa.. Dadaa..


	2. Chapter 2 Player Killer, huh?

Haloo! Pertama-tama, saya ucapin terima kasih yang seeebanyak-banyaknya buat para readers dan senpai yang sudah me-review, fav, fol dan saran serta kritikannya. Tenang, saya bukan Author jahat yang suka gak balesin review kok. Gak percaya? Coba cek PM masing-masing.

Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Nothing be happy to be just a fans. Pure as big of Anime fans.

.

.

.

Aku bingung harus menyebut ini kesialan atau keberuntungan, deh. Pasalnya, setelah aku keluar dari toko Konohamaru dan memasuki hutan di bagian luar gerbang timur ini, _feeling_ -ku tiba-tiba menyeretku untuk tidak mengikuti jalan hutan yang sudah disediakan.

Alih-alih lurus, aku malah memilih mengambil arah kanan jalan yang sepertinya jarang, atau malah belum dilewati _player_ lain. Pohon-pohon di sini benar-benar menutup akses cahaya matahari, bisa dibayangkan itu pohon gedenya seperti apa?

Oh, aku hampir lupa. Bukannya aku dapat 50 poin gratis? aku berpikir, apa yang dituntut dari Kelas _Assassin_? _Attack_? Tidak, tidak.. ATK-ku sudah bisa dibilang jantan untuk level ini. Bagaimana dengan DEF? Hm, memang sih perlu ditambah, karna pertahananku ini terbilang dekil, tapi _Assassin_ mau gimana lagi? Ah, aku tahu! _Agility_ dan _speed_. Bukankah ini berarti kecepatan bisa jadi daya gedor dan pertahananku sekaligus? Oke, 20 untuk kelincahan. Lalu.. _speed_! 20 untuk kecepatanku. Sisa 10 buat apa ya? Ah, simpan dulu, siapa tahu ada kebutuhan lain.

Berjalan sekitar empat puluh menit sembari memeriksa status, tak terasa aku menemukan sebuah pohon raksasa berdiri di tengah danau super kecil. Pandanganku menyelidik, bukan terhadap ukuran si pohon atau luasnya danau berair hijau keruh yang mungkin tak lebih luas dari kolam pemancingan itu, tapi goa di gundukan yang berada di bawah pohonnya persis. Lebar mulut goa itu mungkin sekitar tiga meter, ada akar-akar yang menggantung hingga hampir menutupi setengah akses masuk. Apa ini yang namanya _dungeon_?

Daripada mati penasaran, ngintip sedikit boleh kan? "Yosh!" aku memundurkan langkah untuk mengambil ancang-ancang dengan _dual dagger_ yang sudah kugenggam. Aku melompat dan hap! "Whoaa! Avant-garde tajam juga!" Senjataku menancap di batang pohon tanpa getar, tidak dalam tapi cukup untuk membuatku bergelantungan layaknya monyet.

Setelah turun dan berdiri di depan goa, mulut goa yang- emm.. mungkin terkesan cukup gelap ini, bulu kudukku tiba-tiba merinding. Ini goa suram amat!

Setelah kutimang-timang, tidak mungkin di gim ini ada NPC hantunya, kumantapkan langkah guna memasuki lorong tanpa lupa memanjatkan mantra. " _Kami-sama_ , jangan uji hamba-Mu dengan hantu!" Dan baru saja kalimat itu selesai, lengkapnya ketika langkahku mencapai hitungan kesebelas, sepasang mata berwarna emas menyambutku. Desisan makhluk itu terdengar ganas, ini pasti sebangsa reptil.

Sialan, tempat ini terlalu gelap untuk tahu siapa lawanku! Bah, peduli setan! Bantai dulu, mikir belakangan!

"Ultimate Swift: Bloody-blade Dancing!"

Aku meneriakkan _skill_ -ku, yang dijawab otomatis dengan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba sedikit merunduk. Kaki kananku sedikit ke depan, _dagger_ kiri ikut maju dan _dagger_ kanan ada di belakang tubuhku. Sedetik setelah itu, aku merasa terdorong topan besar dan maju menutup jarak dengan lawanku. Satu tebasan berbunyi 'kling'. Lhah, ini kulit apa kulit? Keras amat!

Tebasan kedua masih kuarahkan di titik yang sama, penasaran soalnya, yang akhirnya terasa aku seperti menyayat daging. Oke, _charge_ dengan _full power_ pokoknya! Tiga tebasan, empat, lima dan terus hingga berhenti di angka enam belas berupa tusukan, yang mana semua gerakan tadi tak lebih kulakukan hanya dalam tempo dua detik!

Saat aku ingin tertawa kesenangan, raungan marah di depanku malah semakin liar. Mana efek _skill ultimate_ tadi, GM?! Bukannya _skill_ ini juga memberikan efek _paralyze_ selama lim- oh, ini telah lebih dari lima detik. Sudah kuputuskan, aku harus kabur!

"Uwoooo!" Aku berlari kesetanan ke luar goa tanpa menoleh, lalu melompat melewati danau mini tadi. " _Dagger_ -ku!" Sialan, aku lupa mencabut senjataku. Mau tidak mau aku harus kembali.

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap melompat kembali sebelum pohon besar di depanku bergetar. Keingintahuanku akan penyebabnya terjawab saat goa tadi memuntahkan isinya. Itu... kepala ular! Mana itu kobra lagi!

Ehem, sebenarnya sih kobra ini seperti kobra yang sering kujumpai di _discovery channel._ Perut kuning, sisik hijau tua yang _blink-blink_ serta punggungnya ada corak-corak putih gitu. Tapi, ukurannya itu lho.. segede gaban! Lupakan itu semua, yang penting _dagger_ kesayanganku harus kembali!

Saat aku melihat ternyata senjataku ada di moncongnya, segera saja aku berteriak. "Balikin _dagger_ -ku, woi!" Anjay! Si kobra membalasku dengan menaikkan tubuh dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Lehernya membentuk sendok, kedua retina hewan itu menatapku nyalang dengan dua taring tajam yang mulai basah oleh racun. Oops, sepertinya aku salah bicara.

Kugunakan mode _analyze_ pada makhluk yang ukurannya hampir sama seperti gajah dewasa di seberangku ini malah membuatku menelan ludah susah payah. Buset! Dari empat bar HP milik hewan yang bernama Green-lake Cobra ini, _ulti_ -ku hanya berhasil mengurangi sepertiga HP pada baris paling atas.

Aku segera melompat saat si ular menyemprotkan cairan ungu dari mulutnya. "Ular jelek sepertimu meludahiku? Tak bisa dimaafkan!" Namun ketika aku menyaksikan efek dari racun yang membuat tumbuhan yang terkena tadi mulai membusuk, nyaliku seketika ciut.

Si Green-lake Cobra mengeluarkan seluruh tubuhnya dari goa, dan aku hanya bisa bengong melihat panjang makhluk ini yang mencapai dua puluhan meter. Dewi Fortuna, tolonglah kekasihmu ini, hiks, hiks.

Ah, aku ingat. Kita gunakan ini! Ultra B-dragg, begitu nama dari senjata yang mirip kepunyaan Sentinel ini untuk menggila! Segera aku bersiap dengan mengompres _Mana_ menuju pisau gede di kedua tanganku, harap-harap sih bisa mengurangi beratnya. Jangan salah sangka, walaupun levelku sudah naik lima tingkat dari sebelumnya, menggunakan dua pisau besar di kedua tangan masih sangat berat menurutku.

Ular itu beringas menatapku yang mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Oke, meskipun mungkin gerakanku tak secepat menggunakan _dagger_ tadi, yang penting _charge_ lagi!

"Ultimate Swift: Bloody-blade Dancing." Aku menggumam pelan, yang disambut dengan tubuh dan kedua pedangku mulai mengeluarkan pendar seperti uap berwarna biru muda.

Aku lenyap dari pandangan dan seketika berada di depan si ular. Tanpa basa-basi aku mengayunkan tebasan pertama menyayat leher, yang langsung terdapat luka mendatar di kulit si kobra walau tidak dalam. Ini cukup bagus! Bagaimana jika 15 tebasan sisanya kutargetkan di tempat yang sama?

Enam belas _hit_ ditambah efek _critical_ ternyata tidak mampu menumbangkan Green-lake Cobra ini, hingga membuatku terpaksa kembali mundur bersamaan aku mengambil kembali _dagger_ -ku di waktu si ular terkena efek _paralyze_.

Kobra yang sudah kembali sadar itu kurasakan semakin marah besar setelah pisau besar model jajar genjangku mengurangi satu bar penuh darahnya. Wow! _Damage_ Ultra B-dragg ini lebih pedas dari Avant-garde! Aku nyengir iblis.

"Khukhukhu.." Aku bahkan dibuat merinding tawaku sendiri. Dengan sisa HP dua bar lebih tiga per empat, jika aku memakai tiga _ulti_ menggunakan pisau jumbo ini maka tamat riwayatmu, ular kampret. _Let's go_! _Charge_ tiga kali lagi! "Ultimate Swift: Bloody-blade Dancing!"

[DING]

 _'Mana tidak cukup!'_

Krik krik.. krik krik..

Entah kenapa, aku seperti mendengar suara jangkrik di kejauhan, deh. Satu detik dua detik, aku dan si ular saling tatap dalam diam. Di detik ketiga, kobra ini mulai mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ke arahku, mungkin kelilipan.

" _Ngaso_ dulu, yuk," aku nyengir gugup pada si ular, yang langsung saja dihadiahi serudukan si Green-lake Cobra tanpa ampun. Aku terpental dan berguling-guling dengan efek _confused_ berada di atas kepalaku.

"Ggaahh!" Aku berdiri sempoyongan dan ingin mengutuk semua makhluk yang ada di dunia. Kenapa aku harus kehabisan _Mana_ di saat seperti ini? Kampret! Aku meludah seakan menyemburkan darah. Walau tidak mengeluarkan apa pun dari mulutku, biar terlihat seperti pertarungan sungguhan, gitu.

 _Skill ulti-_ ku, coret! Hmm, bukankah masih ada _skill_ pertama dan kedua? Semoga saja _Mana_ -ku masih cukup. Aku melebarkan kaki, lalu menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum menggumam. "Windstream Dawn!"

Seketika angin di sekitar kami bergolak liar dan membuat pohon-pohon di sekelilingnya mengerang hebat. Si ular yang memang memiliki insting tajam mulai mengalihkan fokusnya dariku, yang di saat bersamaan aku merasa seolah ditarik naik oleh sesuatu. Hampir aku terkejut, namun segera sadar jika ini murni karenaku.

Ketika aku sudah berada kira-kira lima meter tepat di atas kepala kobra, dengan gerak sistem kepalaku diposisikan ke bawah. Kedua tanganku menyatu, pisau besarku mulai diselubungi angin membentuk pusaran kerucut. _Skill_ AoV _ready_!

Sekilas, aku merasa ketajaman Ultra B-dragg ini meroket naik, dan BOOM! Pisau dan tubuhku melesak turun menghantam kepala lawanku. Mendengar ular ini merengek kesakitan, aku cukup yakin kalau _skill_ -ku barusan cukup mematikan. Huahaha.. _The Luckiest_ gitu loh!

Menyadari HP si ular berkurang setengah hingga hanya menyisakan dua bar dan seperempat, aku mengangkat kedua Ultra B-dragg lalu menghujamkannya ke kepala makhluk ini bertubi-tubi. "Mati! Mati! Matiii!"

HP Green-lake Cobra ini berkurang drastis hingga hanya tertinggal satu bar lebih tiga per lima, dan itu malah membuatnya makin trengginas. Ular ini menggeliat liar, sedang aku berusaha untuk tidak jatuh dengan menancapkan pisauku kuat-kuat, namun naas saat aku akan melompat jauh, si kobra keburu menampol tubuhku dengan ekornya.

" Ouh, kepalaku." Lagi-lagi aku terkena status _confused_ dengan indikator HP-ku yang kini tersisa 4652/8000. Cih, baru dua kali aku terkena serangannya, hampir separo _hit point_ -ku ludes. Aku segera berdiri dan menyiapkan _dual big-blade_ dan berpikir kritis. Ular ini kehilangan lebih dari setengah HP, sedang aku belum mencapai separuh HP-ku. Menggunakan salah satu _skill_ -ku lagi? Coret! MP-ku sudah di zona merah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menggunakan taktik _hit and run_? Aku kan _Assassin_ , jadi tetap lincah dong," Hm, aku mengangguk sendiri atas pernyataanku. Aku hanya harus menyerang lalu menjauh, menyerang lagi lalu pergi lagi, dan seterusnya sampai si ular KO. Betul! bukannya serangan dengan berdasar _speed_ dan _agility_ adalah pertahananku sekaligus? "...khukhukhu," sumpah, aku masih merinding mendengar tawaku sendiri.

~ASO~

"Ah, tak kusangka ular itu bisa membuat HP-ku anjlok lebih dari dua per tiga." Aku mendesah mengingat pertarunganku dengan ular tadi yang hampir memakan waktu satu jam. Tapi, sebagai timbal balik dari apa yang kudapat melalui makhluk melata itu, aku jadi penasaran fungsi benda bulat bening seukuran bola _baseball_ berwarna ungu ini. Baiklah, " _Analyze_!"

[DING]

 _'Poisonous Green-lake Cobra [Ultra-rare III]: Racun mematikan dari Kobra Danau Hijau, memberikan efek poisoned pada HP target (-120/ sec) selama empat detik!'_

Whoa! efek kontinyu rupanya! Hohoho, aku tidak sabar menggunakannya. Yang penting sekarang aku harus segera kembali ke desa, karna hutan ini bukan termasuk _safe point area_. Jika aku berlama-lama di sini dan bertemu _player killer_ , bukan tidak mungkin kalau mereka akan merampokku.

Ngomong-ngomong soal tata cara merampas item, ternyata di gim ini cukup unik. Barang yang kita dapatkan di luar zona aman memang tersimpan di _inventory_ , tapi tidak permanen alias kalau karakterku mati dibunuh PK usai _grinding_ , entah itu EXP, Gold maupun item akan jatuh bertebaran di sekitar bangkai-ehm, maksudku, avatar-ku. Jangan lupa, termasuk juga semua _equipment_ -termasuk senjata- yang telah kukeluarkan dari _inventory_. Cara mengakali kelakuan busuk di atas itu ada dua, yakni aku harus kembali ke zona _safe point_ dan menyimpan ulang semua item milikku, atau aku harus menang ketika bertarung dengan para PK cecunguk tadi.

Cara membedakan PK atau tidaknya itu mudah, cukup melihat ada permata atau tidak di atas kepalanya. Kalau tidak ada berarti dia bersih, termasuk aku. Kalau ada, entah itu berwarna hijau muda, kuning, oranye atau merah, bisa dipastikan kalau mereka itu _killer_.

Nah, lupakan di atas, karna masalahnya itu di sini. Sebenarnya di Konoha itu ada toko penjual HP _potion_ dan MP _potion_ , dan aku dengan bangga menegaskan bahwa aku LUPA membeli dua benda tadi sebagai _back-up_ kalau-kalau aku berada di situasi yang tak terprediksi. Hoo, kurang keren apanya coba?

Sebagai contoh, beberapa menit yang lalu aku berjalan pulang ke desa mengeluarkan roti gandum dan air guna memulihkan sedikit HP-ku, dan di detik ini langkahku harus terhenti saat belasan meter di depanku menanti dua laki-laki yang sepertinya memang sengaja menungguku.

Dua orang itu, yang sebelah kanan, Jirobou nama avatar-nya, berambut oranye, badannya gede, armor yang kelihatannya berat, tameng di sisi kiri dan pedang besar di sebelah kanan. Satu yang terlintas di benakku, _Tanker_. Yang kedua bernama Kidoumaru. Rambutnya hitam dikuncir, tubuhnya ideal, sebelas-dua belas lah denganku, memakai jubah tanpa armor di dalamnya, busur beserta anak panah di balik punggungnya. Tidak salah lagi, _Archer_.

Beruntungnya aku, karena di atas kepala dua player itu melayang permata berwarna oranye. Panjang umur nih PK. Lagi pula, _Tanker_ dan _Archer_ , kombinasi yang klop buat nge-gangbang _Assassin_ sepertiku.

Aku musti ngomong _'Lucky'_ , nih?

Kedua _player_ itu nyengir kepadaku. " Yo!" Si _Archer_ menyapa. "Capek tahu nungguin situ dari tadi," njir, kata-katanya bikin eneg!

"Sepertinya kau punya barang bagus, _Boya_." Nah, si gendut ini kalimatnya agak lurus, walau aku tidak suka dipanggil bocah. Hei! Usiaku ini sudah dua puluh dua, tahu! "Kurasa kita bisa sedikit berbincang, kau tahu? Hahaha."

Satu info lagi. _Skill analyze_ itu mencakup seluruh profil player beserta _equipment_ -nya, kecuali item-item di _inventory_ yang tidak kita keluarkan selama berada di zona PK. Kalau begitu, mari kuhitung. Melawan ular tadi aku memakai Avant-garde, lalu Ultra B-dragg dan mendapat item Poisonous Green-lake Cobra.

Dalam tingkat kelangkaan, item itu terbagi dalam beberapa kelas. Dari yang paling jelek _Common_ III, II, I, disusul _Rare_ III, II, I, kemudian _Ultra-rare_ III, II, I, dilanjut _Epic_ III, II, I dan yang terakhir _Myth_ III, II, I.

Avant-garde [ _Epic_ I], Ultra B- dragg [ _Epic_ III], dan Poisonous Green-lake Cobra [ _Ultra-rare_ III]. Masih ada yang kusembunyikan tidak ya? Oh, sudah keluar semua? Satu fakta yang ada; Jika aku mati di sini, maka semua barangku akan ludes, alias kere.

Kubuka kembali stat-ku, tadi agak ngantuk soalnya.

Player: Naruto.

Class: Assassin.

Guild: None.

Level: 8.

HP: 2650/8000.

MP: 600/3000.

ATK: 400+90, Crit chance +10%.

DEF: 200.

AGI: 80.

SPD: 95.

VIT: 50.

INT: 90.

SKILL POWER: Pasif (+20 ATK). 1. Shadows scratch (+40 ATK). 2. (Area on Effects) Windstream Dawn (+30 ATK). 3. _Ultimate Skill_ : Ultimate Swift [Bloody-blade Dancing] 16 hit [+10% critical chance/ hit], Paralyze 5 sec [Instant Kill on lower enemies].

Inventory: 2015 Gold, 7 Wheat Bread, 8 Mineral Water, Standard Short Sword, Avant-garde, 10 free poin, Ultra B-dragg, Poisonous Green-lake Cobra.

Satu kata, berat!

Aku mendengus mendengar kalimat si gendut supaya terlihat berani. Aku merasa ini bukanlah situasi yang bagus untukku, hingga aku mencoba mediasi dulu, siapa tahu mereka bego. "Pergilah, mood-ku sedang jelek buat ngurusin PK ampas kayak kalian."

Gerak tubuh dan sengiran si _Archer_ terlihat mulai kaku dengan tepi bibir seperti berkedut-kedut menahan sesuatu. " _Kisama_!" dia menggeram gahar, lalu menarik dua anak panah sekaligus dari punggungnya.

Oops, sepertinya ada kecelakaan dalam ucapanku. Mampus deh!

.

.

.

To be Continue...

AN: Gak ada yang perlu saya sampaikan kan? jadi.. dadaa..


	3. Chapter 3 Ouh, my brain!

Oalah, udah jamuran ternyata. Sori, sori.. bukan saya enggak mau bertanggung jawab atas fic buluk saya ini, tapi sibuk di dunia nyata itu membuat saya lupa buat ngerjain nih cerita. Sekali ingat, eh malah gak ada ide, padahal tema dan alurnya sih mainstream, tapi yang namanya mainstream itulah yang membuat saya susah mikir gimana cara buat fic ringan yang enggak terlalu-terlalu umuuum gitu. Sekali lagi... Maaf~ banget deh..

Oke, lanjut aja ke cerita yang enggak jelas ini. Saya ucapkan selamat membaca~

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Nothing be happy to be just a fans. Pure as big of Anime fans.

.

.

.

Aku tidak lagi menghitung sudah berapa kali terlempar dari si _Tanker_ berambut oranye ini. Dari mulai berguling, terperosok hingga menabrak pohon membuat sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi indikator HP-ku. Sial, memang aku sampai detik ini bisa menghindari lesatan panah dari Kidoumaru yang berdiri di belakang Jirobou, namun ketika aku ingin melakukan _counter_ padanya, selalu dan selalu saja seperti ada dinding tak terlihat yang melindungi _range attacker_ itu. Dengan kata lain, kecepatan dan kelincahanku saat ini memang tak berguna selain untuk melindungi nyawaku.

Kembali, sebuah panah emas melesat membelah udara untuk menikam kepalaku, yang mau tak mau aku harus lagi-lagi melompat ke samping untuk masuk ke semak-semak. Kampret! Kalau seperti ini terus, lama-lama aku pasti terciduk juga.

"Hoi," mendengar suara Kidoumaru, aku mengintip di sela dedaunan, menunjukkan si _Archer_ yang sekitar dua puluh meter jarak di antara kami sedang menatap belukar tempatku sembunyi dengan busur dan tiga anak panah sekaligus yang siap ditembakkan. "Mau sampai kapan petak umpetnya?"

Kampret sekampret-kampretnya! Mimpi apa hamba-Mu semalam, _Kami-sama_?! Otakku berpikir kritis sampai-sampai bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipis. Ayo, berpikir, otak bodoh! Aku ini _Assassin_ , dan _Assassin_ itu penyudut, pembunuh, pemeras dan pepepepe yang lainnya. Kok ini kesannya terbalik sih?! Aku kan _Assassi_ ~

"Ahaa!"

Seakan gir-gir di otakku selesai dari ngadatnya, aku melompat ke semak sebelah, lalu balik lagi ke semak awal, lalu melesat ke belukar ketiga yang terletak agak ke belakang dari dua tempat sebelumnya, kemudian berguling lagi menuju gundukan daun rindang keempat, hingga akhirnya aku berhenti di titik kesebelas, lebih tepatnya aku sekarang berada di semak kedua dari tempat awalku bersembunyi.

Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukan hal konyol di atas, namun mengingat tingkat kepekaan, kecepatan dan kelincahan si _Archer_ dan si _Tanker_ yang memang lebih rendah dariku, lompatan-lompatan kecil seorang _Assassin_ yang licin tentu saja cukup untuk membingungkan mereka. Terbukti, saat ini mata Kidoumaru celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari lokasi pastiku dengan busur mengacung ke arah semak yang berjarak sekitar tujuh meter di sebelah kiriku, sedang si _Tanker_.. -ufufufu~ dia harus bercermin saat ini! Lihat wajah dungunya itu, dia hanya bengong dengan tameng dan pedang besar bodohnya yang disiagakan.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan ini, aku segera mengeluarkan semua persediaan roti dan memakannya bulat-bulat. HP yang awalnya hanya 1209 kini naik menjadi 4549, membuatku sedikit bernapas lega. Namun, _Mana_ yang kumiliki tetap pada angka 600 dari 3000 angka. Aku hampir mengumpat, namun akal warasku mengingatkan satu hal.

" _Poisonous Green-lake Cobra_!" Ooh, kau harapan terakhirku, sobat.

[DING]

 _'Poisonous Green-lake Cob-'_

Berisik! "Gunakan!"

 _'Mengidentifikasi item... mohon tunggu sesaat. Mencocokkan item.. mohon tunggu sesaat. menggabungkan kedua item... mohon tunggu sesaat.'_

Sabar, Naruto. Sabar. Sabar, Naruto. Sabar. Sabar, Naru-aaarrgh kampret! Cepetan dikit ho~

[DING]

 _'Selamat! Tingkat Avant-garde naik menjadi Myth III. Semua cool down efek skill diturunkan menjadi 0,0 detik setelah membunuh lawan dan 1,05 detik saat memberi assist!'_

[DING]

 _'Level Up! 10 poin gratis ditambahkan! Sub-title Anda ditambahkan sebagai Beast Tamer!'_

[DING]

 _'Efek Poisonous telah terpicu! Meracuni target naik dari -120/ detik selama empat detik menjadi -250/ detik selama enam detik!'_

"Hooh?" aku hanya bengong melihat rentetan notis di depanku. I-ini semacam _cheat_?! _Over power_ banget, masbro!

[DING]

 _'Level Up! 10 poin gratis ditambahkan! Mode Kunci Target terbuka!'_

[DING]

 _'Skill pasif baru! Sembunyi di semak selama dua detik dan bungkam target dalam kesunyian (Invincible Ghost Silence). Dalam mode ini, kecepatan Anda naik sebesar 50 poin. Mode hilang otomatis setelah Anda menggunakan skill atau terkena skill target!'_

"A-apakah ini artinya aku jadi semacam hantu sementara?"

[DING]

 _'Efek Poisonous terpicu! Critical Hit naik menjadi 40%, efek skill pasif memungkinkan Instant Kill!'_

[DING]

 _'Efek Poisonous terpicu! Menangkal efek crowd control apapun selama 1,5 detik!'_

"He-hebat!" tanpa sadar aku menggumam, lalu memeriksa statusku.

Player: Naruto.

Class: Assassin.

Guild: None.

Level: 10.

HP: 6549/10000.

MP: 1800/4200.

ATK: 560+90, Crit chance +40%, Poisoning 250/sec (6 detik).

DEF: 280.

AGI: 100.

SPD: 113, (Invisible Ghost Silence +50).

VIT: 70.

INT: 110.

SKILL POWER: Pasif (+20 ATK). 1. Shadows scratch (+40 ATK). 2. (Area on Effects) Windstream Dawn (+30 ATK). 3. Ultimate Skill: Ultimate Swift [Bloody-blade Dancing] 16 hit [+40% critical chance/ hit], Paralyze 5 sec [Instant Kill on lower enemies].

Inventory: 2015 Gold, 7Mineral Water, Standard Short Sword, Avant-garde, 30 free poin, Ultra B-dragg.

" _Oh. My. God._ " dalam ketidaksadaran, aku terkekeh iblis, "Dewi Fortuna, aku sungguh mencintaimu!"

"Bangsat!" ouch! Suara Kidoumaru melengking dalam kemurkaan karena tidak bisa menemukanku? Kasihan sekali dirinya. "Kalau kau enggak keluar juga, maka..." kalimat yang tergantung membuatku sadar jika _Archer_ ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kusukai, dan benar saja..

"Ultimate: Arrows Heaven!"

Busur Kidoumaru berkilau keemasan sesaat ia berucap dengan anak panah yang _instantly_ berubah menjadi cahaya tunggal. Kidoumaru berputar layaknya kincir, disusul berupa tembakan-tembakan cahaya tajam yang melesat ke seluruh penjuru dalam radius seratus meter! Aku kelabakan, berusaha menghindari hujan _light arrow_ yang mungkin berkisar ribuan itu dengan susah payah, namun tetap saja setidaknya ada belasan anak panah menembus badan, tangan dan pahaku.

Sial! Mode hantuku digagalkan saat aku sibuk berkelit, membuat mereka berdua bisa melihatku secara vulgar.

"Hooo... di situ kau rupanya, kuning jabrik!"

"Sori, deh," aku cengengesan dan membuat tanda _'peace'_ dengan tangan kiriku, "Kasih waktu dua detik, oke?" berusaha nego sedikit, aku nyungsep lagi ke semak. Dua detik, dan mode _invicible_ -ku kembali.

Kutukupret! Ini _skill ulti_ -nya pedes banget! HP-ku berkurang drastis hingga menyentuh angka -3000. Dan inilah waktunya. Dengan _skill_ -nya yang masih _cool down._..

Saatnya pembalasan.

Dalam mode _Invisible_ aku bergerak menuju si _Archer_ , namun saat berada tepat di sampingnya, kami bertiga dibuat bego sesaat ketika ada kata _'Warning!_ ' di atas kepala Kidoumaru dan Jirobou. Tapi peduli setan, bantai dulu, mikir belakangan!

"Ultimate Swift: Bloody-blade Dance!"

Sedikit aku memperhatikan ekspresi Kidoumaru sesaat sebelum kueksekusi, nampak raut super bingung singgah di wajahnya. Tentu saja, karna ia hanya mendengar suara tanpa rupa.

HP Kidoumaru ini berjumlah 14000 dalam keadaan penuh, mengingat dari awal memang aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhnya akibat terus-menerus dilindungi si _Tanker_. Namun sekarang? Beda dong. Enam belas _hit_ dengan _critical hit_ yang mencapai angka empat puluh persen, tiga belas ribu _hit point Archer_ ini lenyap. Ditambah efek korosif dari racun yang mencapai seribu lima ratus dalam jumlah keseluruhan?

" _Instant kill_!"

Lokasi kami seketika hening setelah Kidoumaru berubah menjadi jutaan _polygon_ biru keputihan, lalu terbang ke udara dan hilang ditiup angin. Jirobou, rekannya hanya bisa terpaku diam menyaksikan bekas tempat kepergian rekannya beberapa waktu sebelum ia melayangkan pandangan nyalang ke arahku yang berdiri dua meter di hadapannya.

"K-kau.."

Aku yang awalnya memandangi item-item yang ditinggalkan Kidoumau mengangkat wajah. "Aku? Oh, iya, tinggal kau seorang rupanya," nada ini kubuat setenang mungkin, seakan-akan aku ini seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin bak _Assassin_ sejati yang sering muncul di komik-komik gitu.

Jirobou, pria dengan Kelas _Tanker_ ini memang memiliki HP sebesar 21000 poin dengan pertahanan berjumlah 1100. Ditambah efek _shield_ dari _skill_ pasif dan HP _regen_ , tak salah jika aku menyebutnya bunker berjalan. Tapi, bunker tetaplah bunker, _defense_ besar tanpa ATK tidak akan bernilai di hadapan seorang _Assassin_ jika mereka berduel. Dinilai dari _speed_ , _agility_ dan _attack_ yang masing-masing berkisar antara 50-60, jelas ini hanya pertarungan yang mengandalkan waktu, dan tentu saja, nama pemenang ini seakan sudah terukir di atas batu.

Aku menghela napas sebentar sebelum memundurkan langkah menjaga jarak, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang secara acak. "Jirobou, ayo berduel."

Suasana menjadi senyap, kemudian tanah di bawah kaki Jirobou retak saat _Tanker_ ini tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pendar energi kuning kemerahan dari dalam tubuhnya secara gila-gilaan. Pedang besar di tangan kanan Jirobou lenyap, lalu muncul sebuah permata berwarna hijau sebagai penggantinya.

"Naruto," nada yang digunakan Jirobou begitu berat, bahkan terkesan sangat dingin, hal ini membuatku otomatis menguatkan kuda-kuda untuk kemungkinan yang tak bisa kuprediksi. "Akan kuingat nama serta penghinaan terbesarmu ini! Akan kukembalikan dua-tidak, sepuluh kali lipat, camkan itu! _Teleport_!"

Saking silau cahaya putih yang membungkus penuh tubuh tambun si _Tanker_ , aku harus mengernyitkan mata selama dua detik, sebelum keadaan kembali normal dan Jirobou sudah hilang dari pandanganku. Sumpah, aku dapat mendengar suara jangkrik di kejauhan.

Butuh waktu belasan detik untukku diam tanpa kata, mencerna situasi dan kondisi di mana _Tanker_ tadi yang berucap penuh intimidasi hingga mengucapkan kata _'teleport'_ dan kemudian ia hilang begitu saja. Ini artinya...

"K-kau kabur.."

Bahkan dalam ketidakpercayaan tanpa sadar aku bermonolog dengan tanda tanya dan setetes keringat besar di atas kepalaku.

.

.

.

~ASO~

.

.

.

Banyak yang mengatakan jika aku ini bego. Eits, tunggu dulu. Bukan bego dalam artian bodoh, tapi bego dalam mengingat sesuatu yang kuanggap memang enggak penting juga.

Contohnya, ketika aku baru memasuki gerbang timur Konoha, banyak orang memandangiku dengan tatapan yang entah itu kuanggap benci lah, jijik lah, takut lah, bangga lah, bahkan ada yang sangat berbinar saat memandangku. Bahkan, dua NPC penjaga gerbang dengan gesit menghadangku, membuatku bingung jika melihat orang lain dibiarkan lewat begitu saja.

"Ada apa?"

Penjaga di depanku ini diam sebentar. "Ada apa dengan permata di atas kepalamu itu?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan yang kubuat setenang mungkin, salah satu dari dua penjaga dengan armor lengkap disertai wajah sangarnya itu membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan pula.

Anjay! Rupanya itu anomali yang menjadi masalahku saat ini. Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum menghela. "Ada PK yang ingin merampokku," aku mengendikkan bahu ringan. "Aku ya bela diri saja,"

Aku tidak ingin bertele-tele dan langsung ke intinya. Awalnya, kukira kedua penjaga ini akan berbelit-belit hingga akhirnya menahanku, namun ternyata dugaanku salah. Mereka manggut-manggut mengerti dan mempersilahkanku melanjutkan langkah kaki.

Aku sedikit _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya. " _Lucky_ lagi?"

Sekitar lima menit berjalan dari gerbang masuk, aku menyempatkan diri masuk ke toko Konohamaru lagi, itung-itung istirahat sebentar dan menemukan _equipment_ baru atau unik, siapa tahu.

Bunyi 'klinting' kembali menyapaku, lalu ucapan 'Selamat datang' hadir sesaat kemudian. Oh, sedikit kuralat, si penyapa bukan gadis NPC sebelumnya, tapi si pemilik toko sendiri.

"Oh, Naruto- _san_. Ada kebutuhan yang kembali diperlukan?" Wajahnya yang ramah berubah jadi agak terkejut, dan aku sadar dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Kenapa ada permata hijau di atas kepalamu?" Aah, tepat banget.

Alih-alih menjawab, aku memilih duduk di kursi kayu tunggal yang ada di depan etalase, tepat di hadapannya, lalu mengeluarkan Avant-garde dan menyodorkan kepada Konohamaru. "Aku bertemu PK, dan melawan."

"Dan kau selamat setelah membunuh _player killer_ itu," aku hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sarutobi- _san_ , apa _dagger_ ini bisa di- _upgrade_? Soalnya tadi aku menggabungkannya dengan satu item, lalu Avant-garde naik level begitu saja."

"Hmm, _upgrade_ ya?" Konohamaru berpikir sambil mengelus pipinya, "Kalau boleh tahu, benda apa yang sudah digabungkan tadi? Karena, aku pernah mencoba menggabungkan Avant-garde dengan biji adamantium, dan _dual dagger_ ini menolaknya."

Adamantium? Bukankan itu biji logam terkuat yang ada di gim ini?

"Aku memakai _core_ dari _Beast_ yang ada di _Dungeon_ ," wajah Konohamaru seketika berubah cerah dari yang awalnya serius. "Dari _Dungeon_ yang dihuni seekor ular beracun." aku melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit keki. Edan bener nih GM, bahkan NPC punya rasa kepo juga. Untuk satu hal, aku sebal dengan yang namanya _artificial intelligence_.

Konohamaru manggut-manggut, puas dengan jawabanku mungkin. " _Core_ itu ada dua macam, Naruto- _san_. Pertama _Dungeon_ yang diisi _Beast_ yang telah menerima berkah, yang kedua dihuni _Beast_ yang penuh kutukan. Lebih mudahnya, _Dungeon_ Hitam dan _Dungeon_ Putih."

Seketika aku menjadi antusias mendengarnya. "Lanjutkan."

Pemuda di depanku yang masih berdiri ini berdeham sebentar.

" _Dungeon_ Putih memberikan item, mungkin _core_ dan kadang ada pula _skill_ istimewa yang kesemuanya memberi kenaikan status pada si pemilik dan efek baik untuk rekannya. Sedang _Dungeon_ Hitam memberikan item, terkadang _core_ , juga _skill_ yang menaikkan atribut pemilik sekaligus memberikan kerugian bagi lawannya, tentu saja tidak bisa digunakan untuk rekan pemilik sih."

"Ooh," aku kira ini semacam _buff_ dan _debuff_. "Aku mengerti. Terimakasih infonya, Sarutobi- _san_."

"Tak masalah, senang bisa membantu."

Aku ikut tersenyum tipis, sama sepertinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa ini memang tidak bisa lagi kau maksimalkan potensinya atau apalah yang lainnya, gitu?"

Mendengar kalimatku, pemuda berambut cokelat ini berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin aku bisa sedikit mengoptimalkan efek dari gabungan tadi, mengingat pertama kali penyatuan dua item itu terkadang kurang bersinergi satu sama lain."

"Aku mengerti." balasku singkat. "Berapa lama?" kembali aku bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin membuatku tertarik.

"Mungkin sekitar dua hari," mataku berbinar senang saat menemukan barang yang sedikit kuharapkan, dan itu tergantung di dinding belakang Konohamaru. Melalui _skill analyze_ , benda berupa jubah hitam dengan tudung tersebut mengandung unsur _Mana_.

"Aku meminta pertolonganmu, _Blacksmith-sama_ ,"

Konohamaru terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Dengan senang hati, _Goshujin-sama_."

Kemudian aku menunjuk si jubah tadi. "Aku ingin benda itu. Berapa?"

Tanpa basa-basi Konohamaru mengambil jubah itu, lalu menyerahkannya padaku. "Sesuai namanya, Kamufuraaju, jubah ini bisa menekan hawa keberadaan kita walau tidak mencapai angka nol. Tapi walaupun begitu, untuk _Beast_ yang berada di level A akan cukup kesusahan mencari lokasi keberadaan kita."

"Naga levelnya berapa?"

"SSS."

Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Serius di gim ini ada naganya?! Aku bertanya asal-asalan dan Konohamaru menjawabnya dengan entengnya. "A-ada naga beneran?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini agak hati-hati.

Ia tertawa kecil. "Meskipun aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, namun pernah ada seorang yang memintaku membuat _katana_ dengan bahan taring naga. Aku sempat ragu jika itu asli, namun perasaan itu tertepis begitu saja ketika ia memberiku beberapa sisik dari makhluk yang belum pernah kuketahui sebagai imbalannya. Iseng-iseng aku menjualnya satu, sisik tadi dihargai satu juta Gold di pasar lelang. Jadi aku percaya saja." Konohamaru mengangkat pundak dan mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku ingin memburu naga," kalimat yang tanpa sadar keluar dari mulutku itu dihadiahi tawa geli dari Konohamaru, dan itu membuatku sedikit keki. "Kenapa?!"

"Tidak, tidak." pemuda ini berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, naga itu levelnya SSS, artinya bukan gampang mencarinya. Yah, seperti mencari butir garam di semangkuk gula, gitu."

"Yang benar mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami."

Kali ini Konohamaru tertawa lepas. "Kau benar, kau benar." Kembali aku menghela napas lelah.

"Baiklah," aku beranjak dari dudukku, lalu membayar lima ratus Gold untuk jubah kamuflase, perbaikan Avant-garde serta beberapa MP _potion_ dan HP _potion_. "Dua hari lagi aku ke sini, oke?"

NPC itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, silahkan datang lagi dan jangan bosan menjadi pelanggan toko ini." Aku hanya melambai sebentar tanpa menoleh, lalu berjalan meninggalkan toko.

"Ah, capeknya." sembari melirik waktu yang menunjuk angka lima lebih empat puluh menit di sore hari, aku merenggangkan otot dalam perjalanan ke penginapanku. Gim ini berbasis _virtual reality_ , yang berarti waktu yang ditunjukkan sistem selalu disamakan dengan waktu di lokasi kita _online_. Artinya, di dunia nyata pasti waktunya makan malam. Aku lapar.

Tak terasa penginapan sudah di depan mata, dan ketika akan berbelok menuju pintu, sebuah suara berasal dari kursi alun-alun tempatku bertemu dengan kakek Hiruzen memanggil namaku.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan mataku masih sehat walafiat. Wajah seputih dan rambut semerah rambut ibuku itu bukannya, "Nagato- _nii_?"

Benar, itu Nagato, anak dari Uzumaki Mito, kakak dari ibuku. Dia sepupuku yang sekitar tiga tahun tidak kujumpai. Yah, walau bagaimanapun wajah dan rambutku ini terbilang cukup lain dari yang lain, sehingga orang yang mengenalku di dunia nyata juga pasti terbilang sangat mudah. Lagipula, di gim ini juga menggunakan sistim _body scan_ , di mana ini akan menghindari pemalsuan identitas ataupun _gender_. Bicara soal _gender_ , ada saja orang yang mau memalsukannya. Ckck, kasihan jiwanya.

Nagato melangkah ke arahku tanpa meninggalkan senyum ramah yang menjadi ciri khasnya, dan itu membuatku makin _sweatdrop_. "Apa-apaan senyum dan kristal PK-mu itu?" Bayangkan jika di depanmu ada seorang _player_ yang tersenyum, sedang di atas kepalanya bersemayam permata berwarna merah delima, kujamin kalian ngibrit.

Nadaku yang terkesan mencibir tak mengendurkan ekspresinya, malah sebuah notis milikku yang menjawab.

[DING]

 _'Nagato mengirimi Anda permintaan pertemanan.'_

 **'YES** |NO'

Tanpa berpikir aku menerimanya, lalu Nagato berbalik untuk pergi entah ke mana. "Oi?! Itu saja?" Kampret, gemesin banget nih orang.

Nagato menoleh ke arahku sejenak. "Kalau kita berbincang, bukan tidak mungkin Bibi Kushina akan membantaimu habis-habisan nanti, _Baka_ Naru. Dapat salam juga dari Karin, dia merindukanmu." dan dia pergi begitu saja.

Hmm, Karin ya? Dia adik Yahiko, manis, dan aku suka sekali melihat matanya yang berwarna _ruby_. Tapi sayang, _tsundere_ -nya enggak ketulungan. Huft, dasar para Uzumaki dengan anomalinya.

.

.

.

~ASO~

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam, sebelum tidur aku iseng membuka laptop dan _surfing_ ke situs resmi Avantheum Saga Online. Masuk beranda, banyak _event-event_ yang diselenggarakan pihak _developer_ , termasuk _Guild War_ , misi penaklukan _Dungeon_ bertingkat yang mencapai dua ratus lantai, yang kini baru mencapai lantai dua puluh tiga.

Aku tidak tertarik!

Aku menggeser _mouse_ dan meng-klik kata _'Market'_ , yang langsung disuguhi item-item _core_ dan _equipments_ rank rendah sampai rank Myth II sebagai yang tertinggi. Harganya bisa kubilang 'wow' karna _equipment_ berupa tombak trisula berwarna metalik ini dihargai tiga juta Yen, bisa juga dibeli dengan mata uang gim, yakni enam juta Gold.

Sedikit tambahan, Gold di gim ini bisa ditukar untuk dijadikan uang asli di dunia nyata dengan perbandingan 1:2. Satu Yen untuk dua Gold.

Aku membayangkan, aku membunuh seekor naga dan menjualnya ke pasar lelang, berapa harganya? Kurasa aku mulai ngiler, deh. Oke, lupakan hal di atas. Aku fokus membuka karakterku, lalu mengambil busur peninggalan Kidoumaru tadi siang, kemudian meletakkannya di pasar lelang.

Sejenak aku berpikir mematok harga terendah berapa untuk dilelang dari busur berwarna emas dengan ukiran-ukiran seperti tulisan di zaman Fir'aun yang diberi nama Wing of Spartan ini.

Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Sepuluh ribu Yen kutulis, lalu kembali ke homepage ASO. Hmm, aku sedikit penasaran dengan Guild, jadi kubuka informasi tentangnya. Ranking pertama ada Gold Saints, memiliki jumlah anggota 97dari 100 _player_ yang ditetapkan. Kedua White Emperor dengan 100 _player_ , ketiga ada Apocalypse Lions dan 100 anggotanya. Keempat Akatsuki dengan 12 dari 100 anggota.

Mataku berkedip beberapa kali. Akatsuki? 12 member? Jajaran _Top Ten Guild_ , nomor 4?! WTF! Aku membuka _Guild_ Akatsuki dengan keingintahuan sekuat apa sih _players_ yang ia punya, hanya untuk terpaku pada satu nama yang menyandang sebagai _Co-Leader_ di _Guild_ itu.

"Na-Nagato?! Akatsuki?! Wakil Ketua?! Hominahominahominahomina.." mulutku komat-kamit membaca mantra, yang di saat bersamaan sebuah surel masuk ke email-ku.

 _From: Nagato._

 _To: Naruto._

 _Subject: Kau mau masuk ke Guild-ku, Naruto?_

"Eh? Eh?" Aku merasa seperti seorang idiot saat ini. Baru saja aku ingin membalas surel dari Nagato, pemberitahuan dari pasar lelang item berbunyi, hingga aku yang penasaran pun membukanya.

Baru lima menit. Kuulangi, baru lima menit aku meletakkan busur tadi di lelang, tiga-tidak, sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas dan terus naik tiap detiknya berlomba menawar itemku. 200 ribu Yen?! 210, 230, 240, 250, bahkan sampai 300 ribu Yen?!

Aku lupa, sebenarnya busur apa yang kulelang itu? Bukannya tidak teliti, namun aku memang tipe orang yang suka lupa akan sesuatu yang kurang kuminati. Dan sekarang, aku tahu penyebabnya dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, aku ingin mengeplak keras-keras otakku yang suka sekali amnesia ini.

"Wing of Spartan (Myth II), sebuah busur kuno yang penuh akan Berkah Dewa, menyelaraskan unsur _Mana_ pemilik dan memungkinkan anak panah membentuk sesuatu yang dikehendaki."

Laptop kututup paksa, lalu aku berjalan menuju jendela kamar dengan otak _blank_. Aku membuka kunci, lalu menyembulkan kepalaku keluar. Kuhirup udara malam rakus-rakus, lalu sesaat kemudian... aku berteriak.

"KAMPREEEEEEET!"

Yah, kau tahu kan kalau malam itu waktunya orang istirahat, dan aku dengan bodohnya berteriak kesetanan. Hadiahnya? Digebukin Kushina Akuma-sama sampai semaput.

.

.

.

To be Continued..

.

.

.

Hoouh, jam 6 nulis sampai jam dua malam, hasilnya kek gini. Betewe, terimakasih dukungannya buat para Reader sekalian. Tanggapan Anda sangat sangat membantu semangat saya dalam menulis kembali. Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. Dadaah...


End file.
